rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Magus Concendo
Magus Concendo Is a character created as a retired mage though over the course of a few months with him has developed into a character with a mass of points from a bar owner to the Head of the Wizard tower to a Company Head. Name: Magus Concendo Titles: Viceroy of Insulae Ex Lord of Lumbridge under (ooc)salvyn/Duchess Anya Ex grandmaster of the Wizard tower Guild master of the Runecrafting Guild Economic/Buisness Advisor of Ardougne (Under Ellen Eagle/Kisabeth) Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 73 Eye Color: Green Hair Color: ''Grey/white ''Height: 5' 11 Religion: ''Armadyl ''Allignment: He follows knowledge. He's willing to do what he can to gain knowledge. ''Current Faction: ''Ardougne, Kandarin Mounts (Owner), Runecrafting Guild (Guild master) ''Current Status: ''Alive Pre Roleplay History Born in the 5th age year 96, Magus Concendo was born to wizards of the wizard guild. From a young age he spent his time training sourounded by magic. He had a bad experience with fire magic in an incident which backfired leaving a scar in his face for most of his life him only being able to remove it recently. Since that incedent he has never used fire magic. He has a twin sister though the two of them took seperate path's both keen on gaining power and knowledge she spent her life finding what most would deem evil. Upon turning 18 he would be finished training under the other wizards and would be ready for his final test. He would have to complete his year long journey. He took his journey starting in ardougne spending some time there, heading to yanille to revisit family( he had spent a few years at the wizard tower prior to this), he would then spend a month or two pirating off of brimhaven and karmja something he enjoyed greatly. This would coincide with the winter of 114. Magus left the pirating boats in catherby and upon hearing of the challanges of wolf mountain he would over the course of a few weeks cross them. After this he would move on through burthorpe and taverly where he gained an interest in herblore something he never persued. He would eventually make his way accross gielinor into varrock. Spending little time there except to restock on runes he would eventually make his way into the desert where he became lost for several weeks. He would find his way into al-kharid eventually where he was taken to lumbridge to recover. Following this his year would be up and he would return to the tower to complete his training. Now a full wizard Magus would spend the rest of his life until the age of 60 helping rediscover runecrafting. When the adventurer put the last pieces of the puzzle together Magus would depart the tower spending a decade seeking out the magic of other groups accross gielinor. Confident that he had mastered teleportation and was capable in combat magicks he would retire at the age of 70 in lumbridge. Lumbridge Magus in lumbridge came to retire but quickly grew board. He opened a bar that was named the Lumbrucke selling to lumbridge. He rose to the rank of head mage in the waning days of the evynind provinces/lumbridge under evynid. Magus Concendo spent some time fighting wars for lumbridge most notably a battle in a rovin/camelot fight in the graveyard. He battled one mage incapacitating him but the mage was teleported away. He then took down Danny Rovin having a guard arrest him but Duke Evynid later had him released. There were several incidents in Lumbridge that brought the city close to war most of his time here was spent defending the city. Eventually the Duke was hardly ever seen and the Provinces had all but fallen appart. He was one of the last residents of lumbridge to leave the city and when he did he moved on to the wizard tower. Though he kept the portal to the Runecrafting guild. Wizard Tower Magus Concendo was given the tower by Jane Rovin to proceed with the running of the tower. He spent a short time in leadership in which he did several things. He took an expidition to create an elixar of life something that was never completed. The elemental workshop was found by a ardougne citizen when they were converting the room to a field hospital and the enterance was discovered. Upon going in an elemental shield was created and taken out. The shield now resides in the Runecrafting Guild as does the incomplete Elixar of life. He grew sick of the formalities of the leadership and wanted to pass it on to someone who wanted to deal with the troubles of leadership. He passed it along to Louis Pyron. Kandarin Mounts After a few mounths of wandering he decided to take what money he had from his small family fortune and purchase the islands of Insulae(oocly miscellania and etceteria I'll probably make a page for this later.) The company specialized in selling horses, yaks, terrorbirds, camels, and mules. They also sold armor for the first three. This is his current occupation though he spends lots of time in ardougne and across gielinor working for his company. Ardougne Magus came to ardougne under Sylvaria's rule and was there during the transition to Elizabeth Arshen's rule. He was appointed to the position of Economic/Buisness Advisor by Regent Arshen. Runecrafting Guild Magus had been larglely absent from the guilds happenings adressing the needs of it only when problems arose. But when he ,along with many other wizards, felt a tear in the dimensions of Runescape that was the runespan he decided to throwhimself back into the Guild restructuring it to be capable of meeting the challange of discovering the secrets of the runespan. Of course the runespan isn't out yet but once it is and the rp commences more will be added here. Category:Characters